


I Miss The Misery

by iKnightWriter



Series: Late Night Writing and Muses [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Allison Argent, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Universe, Asshole Theo, Banshee Lydia Martin, Cheating, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Fighting, Mentioned Malia and Theo, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Singer Stiles Stilinski, Songfic, True Alpha Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5769589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course, Theo and Stiles knew that Theo could easily call Stiles out on the lie, but sometimes Stiles just wanted to break off an extra-large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up his freaking...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss The Misery

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Halestorm's "I Miss The Misery"

It was the first night out, Stiles had on a long time since the break-up with Theo. Luckily, Stiles had some of the best friends in the world that dragged Stiles to an open mic night at the local club. Everyone had been drinking, laughing, and conversing and for once Stiles felt at ease in being able to go out and hang with friends without having to worry about a jealous boyfriend waiting at home.

“Oh you have got to be kidding me.” Scott suddenly voice, watching as the front door of the club opened.  

Stiles, Allison and Lydia all turned their attention to what Scott was disgruntled about.

Not to their surprise, they see Theo and Malia walk in, ignoring their presence even though eye contacted had been involved.

“Tell me why again, I can’t shatter his skull using my voice again.” Lydia asked completely ticked at the couple.

“Because I called dibs on shooting him with a poisoned arrow, but Stiles wouldn’t allow it.” Allison reminded her.

“Guys,” Stiles said, getting their attention back, “I said I’m over him. Alright? It’s done. If anything he’s doing it just to get a rise out of you. Mainly Scott, apparently.”

“What?” Scott asked, completely confused, “I haven’t threatened to do body harm to him.”

“Yet,” Stiles inputted knowingly, “But your red-glowing eyes tell me otherwise.”

Scott gave a headshake and his return back to normal, “Sorry, but I know he has been following you around to throw it in your face. Seriously say the word and I’ll break his arm into two.”

Stiles laughed at promise, “Don’t worry I had feeling something like this would happen. That’s why I’m going to do this.”

Stiles pulled a CD from a faded red hoodie, “Seriously? You started back to writing songs again?” Lydia asked completely surprised, “When were you going to tell us?”

“Well, I was going before, ya know, but I guess now would be a good time.”

“Dude, it’s been a long time since you wrote anything.” Scott expressed, “When do we get to hear it?”

Stiles looked up on the stage and could see the mike was empty. Then Stiles looked over at Theo and Malia who appeared to be unable to keep their hands off each other. See it would’ve been fine, had Theo not made it a point to pointedly looked over at Stiles and give that arrogant smirk of his.  

“How does tonight?” Stiles offered to them.

“Oh hells yes.” Allison cheered.

Without needing anymore encourage, Stiles handed the DJ the CD, the one that was made a few weeks after the break.

When Stiles got on stage, the first thing Stiles noticed is Scott and the other waiting patiently on the edge of their seat. The second thing is Theo and Malia looking right in Stiles position.

“Hi, everybody my name is Stiles-”

“What the hell is a Stiles?” A random patron asked from the crowd.

Stiles, along with a few other patrons laughed, “It’s a nickname and trust me, you’ll be glad for it. Anyways this is a song that I wrote after making the best decision of my life.”

Stiles gave the DJ the signal and a rush rock music filled with guitars and drums came rushing throughout the speakers.

_Ohhh, I miss the misery!_

From the first note, Stiles felt a rush, but it wasn’t from the music. It was from the memories that were once locked inside Stiles head:

_I've been a mess since you stayed,_

_I've been a wreck since you changed,_

_Don't let me get in your way,_

_I miss the lies and the pain,_

_The fights that keep us awake-ake-ake_

_I'm tellin you!_

* * *

** FLASHBACK **

"Where are you going Theo?"

Stiles already knew where he was going. In fact, he has been going to woman’s house for the past month now.

"That's none of your damn business. I am a grown man.” Theo snapped easily, putting on his coat, “I don't need a clingy human on me."

This doesn’t surprise Stiles at all. Theo calling Stiles a human as if they were weak or something. Last time Stiles checked it doesn’t a take some powder to prevent humans from crossing over borders, but Stiles kept the comment at bay.

"You know what fine you jerk!” Stiles shouted angrily, “I don't care. I hope you do die in a ditch somewhere."

Of course, Theo and Stiles knew that Theo could easily call Stiles out on the lie, but sometimes Stiles just wanted to break off an extra-large branch of Mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe, and shove it up his freaking...

"You would just love that wouldn't you?” Theo laughed mincing, making his way over to Stiles, So you can go around and hang out with that guy!"

“That guy is Scott!” Stiles countered, “You know, my best friend since we were little kids. I’ve told you once before he is my brother!”

“You’re not even related to him.”

 Stiles teeth click together. There was no way Stiles was going to back down because if that happened, to Theo it would be a win, “Known him all my life he might as well be.”

“Are you sleeping him?”

“No! God, I don't know where the hell you got that idea from, but I bet it is from Malia since you two have been spending so much time together.”

Stiles knew about Theo and Malia around the second time because Theo smelled different. Stiles wasn’t sure how exactly Theo smelled different, but Stiles just knew and Stiles was never wrong.

"Then why the hell did you ask?"

"Cause, I wanted to see if you would lie or tell the truth.” Stiles answered with a bitter tone, “Your avoidance to the question is answer enough."

“I’m not doing this with you tonight," He said opening the door, “Don’t wait up.”

With a close of the door, "I don’t plan on it." Stiles said to the empty room.

* * *

_I miss the bad things,_

_The way you hate me,_

_I miss the screaming,_

_The way that you blame me!_

_Miss the phone calls,_

_When it's your fault,_

_I miss the late nights,_

_Don't miss you at all!_

_I like the kick in the face,_

_And the things you do to me!_

_I love the way that it hurts!_

_I don't miss you, I miss the misery!_

Stiles woke up to the sound of the phone vibrating on the nightstand. One look at the caller ID and Stiles answered the phone, "What do you want?" Stiles asked in a tired tone.

"Stiles baby I'm sorry.” Theo’s voice filled from the other line, “It was just a one-time thing."

"You know this isn't the first time.” Stiles said clinching the phone, “We had this talk before."

"I was drunk ok.” Theo tried to reason, “I am idiot please let me come home."

A smile threated to spread across Stiles face. Mountain Ash sure does come in handy, "I don't know.” Stiles feigned ignorance, flipping through the stations, “I don't think you deserve to be with me anymore."

"Let's talk it out babe. Okay. I'll do whatever you say."

For a moment, Stiles considered hanging up on Theo, but "Okay."

Theo breathed a sigh of relief, "Great you won't regret it. I'll be home soon."

But Stiles always does.

* * *

_I've tried but I just can't take it,_

_I'd rather fight than just fake it (cause I like it rough),_

_You know that I've had enough,_

_I dare ya to call my bluff,_

_Can't take too much of a good thing_

_I'm tellin you!_

 

_I miss the bad things,_

_The way you hate me,_

_I miss the screaming,_

_The way that you blame me!_

_Miss the phone calls,_

_When it's your fault,_

_I miss the late nights,_

_Don't miss you at all!_

_I like the kick in the face,_

_And the things you do to me!_

_I love the way that it hurts!_

_I don't miss you, I miss the misery!_

 Theo came home late again, this time with a mark on his neck. Stiles knew that Theo could easily let it heal, but Theo was purposely not letting it. If Theo wanted to play the game then fine.

"My, that is one nasty bruise." Stiles noted with some feign concern, “Does it hurt?”

"Stiles don't start." Theo said in a quiet voice.

"Why, did you waste all your energy screwing her again," Stiles could no longer stand saying Malia's name because now just the mentioning of her name would set Theo off, "If you want to be with that rabid coyote than just tell me!"

"She is not a rabid coyote!" Theo yelled.

Stiles fell quiet for a brief second, before bitterly laughing, "Ah, there’s my answer.” Stiles said, walking past Theo, “I'm leaving now."

Theo hadn’t even noticed the suitcase by the door until Stiles grabbed the handle. "Have a nice life."

Stiles closed the door and headed towards Scott and Allison’s house.

* * *

_Just know that I'll make you hurt,_

_(I miss the lies and the pain what you did to me)_

_When you tell me you'll make it worse_

_(I'd rather fight all night than watch the TV)_

_I hate that feelin inside_

_You tell me how hard you'll try_

_But when we're at our worst_

_I miss the misery_

_I miss the bad things,_

_The way you hate me,_

_I miss the screaming,_

_The way that you blame me_

 

It had been two weeks since the break-up and Stiles finally got a small nice apartment. It was different because of the quiet, but Stiles didn’t mind the solitude now. At first, before Stiles got used to the quiet, Stiles couldn't help but always wonder why the feeling of sad about leaving Theo kept making it’s way through.

Just the other day, Stiles saw him down the street walking hand in hand with Malia. And Stiles wanted to run and hide, but now there was nothing. Almost like a void.

Stiles would still see them, to a point where Stiles was sure Theo was doing it just to throw it in Stiles face, but now Stiles could watched them, both happy out in the open.

Just like Stiles was doing right now, because apparently the only way to get Beacon Hill’s only park was to walk pass Stiles’ apartment. In case you didn’t get it, that was sarcasm.

Stiles stared at them, until a knock was heard at the door.

Stiles opened to the door to see the new neighbor Derek. He had a bad habit of locking himself out so he gave Stiles his spare.

"You know one day you will have to charge me." Derek told Stiles with a smile.

Stiles gave him a weak smile, opening the small desk drawer by the door. "One day, but not today."

Derek noticed the expression, "Hey? What's wrong?"

"I saw that bastard with her so now I’m pissed."

The first time Stiles saw Theo and Malia together in public, Stiles got super drunk. Drunk to a point where Stiles had walked into the wrong apartment, thinking that forgetting to lock to the door had been a thing, and blabbed the Failed Love Life of Stiles Stilinski.

"I know a good way to solve that issue." Derek offered, tilting his head toward his door, “If you want.”

** END FLASHBACK **

* * *

_I miss the rough sex,_

_Leaves me a mess,_

_I miss the feeling of pains in my chest!_

_Miss the phone calls,_

_When it's your fault,_

_I miss the late nights,_

_Don't miss you at all!_

_I like the kick in the face,_

_And the things you do to me!_

_I love the way that it hurts!_

_I don't miss you, I miss the misery!_

Stiles hits the final note and the rush was gone. The crowd silent, until the sound of Scott, Allison, and Lydia cheering broke the silence and like an explosion the entire club goes insane. From the stage, Stiles could Theo and Malia's faces shocked and gave them a pleased smile, "That was for you Theo you bastard!" Stiles shouted into the mic, pointing over at them.

This seemed to please the crowd as the applause got louder. Stiles placed the mic back on the stand and was ready to get off Stiles when someone stood in the way.

"Wow that was amazing.” Derek said with pride in his voice, “I hope I don't piss you off."

Stiles laughed, "I don't think that you can."

Derek wrapped his arms around tightly and placed tender a kiss, “Get a room!” A patron shouted from the crowd, even though Stiles was just it was Scott.

Derek guided Stiles off the stage and over to where Scott and the others were now joined Isaac, Erica, and Boyd, “Wow, Stilinski,” Erica said, clearly impressed, “Didn’t know you had a pair of pipes like that. Sure you’re not Banshee?”

“I’m as human as they get.”

"So do you still miss the misery?" Isaac asked.

Stiles doesn’t answer, because in that moment Theo and Malia rushed passed them, now embarrassed, “Not one bit.” Stiles answered, looking over at Derek, “I found someone else I would miss more."

Stiles pulled Derek into another kiss, “No seriously get a room.” Scott told them in a teasing tone.


End file.
